The invention relates to a baggage set, particularly for use in and the optimum utilization of car trunks or boots.
Car trunks are disadvantageous for conventional, normally substantially parallelepipedic cases through not being completely filled by the latter, as a result of a sloping back rest.
It is also the general wish of the user of such baggage sets, to be able to stack them in a maximum space-saving manner, so that of late baggage sets have been made available, in which rectangular cases can be placed within one another, so that they can be easily stowed. However, such baggage sets suffer from the disadvantage that when arranged in juxtaposed manner in the car, they have a step-like silhouette, which does not satisfactorily fill the trunk.
It is frequently undesired for unpacked or poorly packed items of baggage to lie around, particularly in car trunks, but also in other vehicles, such as aircraft, ships and the like. A further disadvantage of such incompletely filled trunk is that e.g. when boats are subject to a heavy swell, the rolling movement leads to the baggage being constantly hurled against the walls, which can damage the cases and the content thereof. It is also desirable in aircraft for the baggage hold to be as completely filled as possible which, in the case of private aircraft, also ensures that there is no undesired non-uniform balance.